One of us
by Damienthecat
Summary: Jake returns to the BSAA base after an incident that injuried Chris. Unlike Sherry, Chris is not very happy to see Albert's son return and decides to cast him away. Songfic. AU. Post RE6. Shake. One shot. Script from an aborted CMV.


What should have been supposed to be a cosplay music video but we lack members and material... It is written in script form. I decided to publish the few hours of work and countless listening here. Simply put on ''One of us'' from Lion King 2 when you get to the ''song'' section. Sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Resident Evil CMV**_

_**One of us**_

**Cast**

Jake Muller / Kovu (main)

Sherry Birkin /Kiara (main)

Chris Redfield / Simba (main)

Claire Redfield / Nala (main)

Piers Nivans

Leon S. Kennedy

Finn Macauley

Carl Alfonso

Jill Valentine

Rebecca Chambers

Ashley Granham

Sheva Alomar

Josh Stone

Helena Harper

* * *

**Script**

**Chris is trying to recover from a wound. Claire and Sherry are by his side; Claire is nursing him.**

Sherry : Chris... It can't be true...

**Rustling from nearby, Leon leans in to check who it is.**

Leon : It's Jake.

**The crowd buzzes in astonishement aside from Sherry who smiles.**

Sherry : Jake!

**Sherry starts running toward Jake but she is pulled back by Chris. Claire joins her as Chris walks foward. Jake is making his way, the crowd stepping back in disdain. As he walks into view, Piers steps foward, grabbing his gun.**

Piers : How dare he shows his face?! Let me at him! I'll show him!

Finn quickly grabs Piers in an attempt to stop him.

Finn : Calm down!

Piers : Let go!

**The two of them start fighting but they're interrupted by Chris who speaks up once Jake is close enough to hear.**

Chris : Why have you come back? To finish the job?

Jake : Chris... I had nothingto do with-

Chris : You don't belong here.

Jake : Please, just listen to what I have to say.

Sherry : Chris, please! Listen to him...

Chris : **(violent)** Silence! **he returns his attention to Jake.** In this world, there are rules, and judgements are passed when those rules are broken. And I pass it now.

**The crowd cheers for the verdict. Yes! Judge him! You're a goner! Can be heard through the noise. Sherry is breathing heavily as Claire cast a worried glance at Jake.**

Chris : You're fired!

Sherry : No!

* * *

**Song**

**Everywhere Jake looks, he only sees threatening faces. Claire looks baffled and Sherry is desparate. **

Sherry : No!

**She tries to climb down to join Jake but Jill and Sheva stops her.**

Sherry : Jake!

Deception

**Piers and Finn walk toward Jake, pointing their guns at him.**

Disgrace

**Jake slowly backs up, looking stumped and rising his hands**

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

**Jake turns around and runs away as Piers and Finn rest their machine guns on their shoulders**  
Deception (An outrage!)

**Running blindly, Jake runs into Rebecca and Ashley who were gossiping**

Disgrace (For shame!)

**Helena looks at Jake with digust and Hunnigan jerks her head away**

He asked for trouble the moment he came

**Leon is standing by the shadows of the complex as turrets shoot at Jake's feet**  
Deception (An outrage!) (He can't change his stripes)

**Josh and Carl pull out their knives and Jake quickly dashes away**

Disgrace (For shame!)(You know these Outsider types)

**Jake runs into the training grounds which activates and he barely dodges the machines**

Evil as plain as the scar on his face(See you later, agitator!)

**More running away from Jake, nearly falling to his face as he avoids a field of picaxes**

Deception (An outrage!)(Just leave us alone!)

**Piers, Finn and Josh throw grenades at Jake**

Disgrace (For shame!)(Traitor, go back with your own!)

**Jakes puts his hands over his head to protect him himself from the blast which pushes foward**

He asked for trouble the moment he came(See you later, agitator!)  
**Jake manages to get out of direct harms way and runs toward the fence**

Born in grief

**Chris presses his fingers against his bluetooth as he looks down on Jake. Planes are released behind him**

Raised in hate

**The planes come in the foreplan, leaving Chris blurry**

Helpless to defy his fate

**The planes pursue Jake**

Let him run

**Jake falls off and shoots the planes who simply over pass him**

Let him live

**Jake gets up again and resume running**

But do not forget what we cannot forgive  
**Jake runs into the fence, water of a puddle splashing at his boots, his fingers clenching at the metal grid and he quirks his head back toward the base where everybody stopped running after him**.

And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us

**From Chris to lower units, everyone is looking at Jake, shaking their heads.**

He is not part of us

**Sherry breaks free from Jill and Sheva's grips and starts running only to be stopped by Rebecca and Helena**

Not our kind

**Chris gets into the camera view, blocking the sight of Sherry**  
Someone once lied to us

**Jake understands he has to leave Sherry behind, making him look sad and regretful**

Now we're not so blind

**Jake sees his reflection into the puddle of water and it transforms into Wesker, startling him**

For we knew he would do what he's done

**Jake starts to climb up the fence**

And we know that he'll never be one of us

**Jake falls on the other side of the fence and takes a few steps before giving one last glance at the base**  
He is not one of us

**Zoom out from Chris to where Jake is**

Deception

**Piers mutters**  
Disgrace

**Leon mutters. Sherry sighs and looks sad**  
Deception  
Disgrace

**Chris looks away, hurt**  
Deception

* * *

R&R thank you.


End file.
